


Comfort in a Small Place

by doodlewritings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Antartica, Australia, Climatologist, Comfort, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Junker, Junkertown (Overwatch), Junkrat - Freeform, Mei - Freeform, Meihem - Freeform, Overwatch - Freeform, Talking About Things, emotional talk, omnium, somber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlewritings/pseuds/doodlewritings
Summary: Comfort can be found in the most unusual of places…even if it is between a Junker and a Climatologist.





	Comfort in a Small Place

Mei held onto herself tightly as she exhaled. A small cloud of hot air escaped her mouth as her cheeks blushed from the cold. Mei leaned on the wall of the open balcony of the Gibraltar base as she shivered once more. It was 3am and Mei couldn’t find the effort to fall back asleep again. The nightmares plagued her mind and she felt like her chest could burst out of her warm jacket anytime soon. Squinting her eyes closed, all she could do in that moment was breath. 

She exhaled another breath as she let it linger in the cold atmosphere. Soon, after her breath ran out, her body shook once more. However, it wasn't because of the cold but from the tightness in her chest and cheeks. Tears began to rim her eyes as she attempted to encase them in her tear ducts, but failing to do so as a drop glided down her cheek. She held tighter against her legs as she drew her legs closer to her body. She hushed down a sob as she mentally scolded herself for doing so. 

Even though it was early in the day, she couldn't help feel embarrassed over the fact that she was crying. The cool air outside seemed to give her slight comfort as a breeze gently blew across her face. It comforted and plagued her. Nightmares of what happened at Antarctica flashed in her mind as her memories repeated the same event over and over again. 

She couldn’t forget their faces when she peered into the cryochambers.  
She had so much hope, so much happiness.

Until it was all taken away. 

Anger tightened in her chest as she let out a frustrated sob. Her gloves gripped onto her legs tightly as she gritted her teeth. _Overwatch was supposed to help us. But they killed us instead._ Mei spoke to herself as another tear cascade down her warm cheek. Her hands shook and her mind became clouded. 

A soft _clunk_ was heard from the door next to her as Mei’s ears twitched. The familiar _step, clunk_ came nearer as Mei held onto the breath in her throat. Mei’s head perked up as she blinked the tears that laid lazily on the bottom of her eyelids. 

Junkrat entered the balcony and slowly made his way towards the railing. He stopped there as the wind quietly rustled his patchy hair. Mei exhaled a cold breath. He didn’t notice her. Gingerly, Junkrat raised his metal hand to grip onto the railing and Mei could’ve sworn she saw him sway. 

Mei furrowed her brows and held tightly onto herself in order to keep quiet. She didn’t know why she couldn't move or why she could speak. Her lips twitched as she tried to think of why Junkrat was out here in the cold. He still did not have a shirt on and it sent chills down Mei’s back.

Her eyes slowly went to his flesh hand as a glimmer of red caught her eye. She squinted, trying to make out the substance and her heart sank out of fear when she realized. _Red liquid_. The liquid gathered to the tips of his fingers, waiting patiently before dropping onto the balcony’s floor. Mei gasped out of fear. 

Flinching, Junkrat whipped around with wide eyes. Mei’s throat froze in its place as she curled up even closer to the wall she was leaning upon for comfort. For a split moment, Mei saw a side to Junkrat she’s never seen before. His eyes twinkled in the moonlight and glistened from tears rimming his eyes. There was no smile that he always had and she could not see his golden tooth. Blood dripped down from his nose and a dropped down to his chin. The drop fell to the floor as another drop fell from his hand. Mei covered her mouth. 

“What the bloody hell?” Junkrat rasped. And as soon as the fear was shown, it was gone and replaced with frustration. Junkrat took a step forward as Mei recoiled further back on the wall. Noticing this, Junkrat stopped. Junkrat observed Mei and upon inspection, his brows slightly furrowed. _She’s been crying_. “W-why are you out here?” Junkrat grunted. 

Mei frowned as she slowly released her hands from her mouth. She gritted her teeth. “Why-why do you have _blood_ on your hands?” Mei argued back as Junkrat furrowed his brows. Looking down, he brought his flesh hand into his field of vision and stared at it for a moment. He looked at it curiously as he spun his hand around-inspecting it. Junkrat looked to the side with puzzlement to his face as Mei stared back with growing frustration and curiosity. Fear nagged her heart. “You-r nose.” Mei stated.

Raising his hand, he touched his nose and brought it away, looking at the freshly drawn blood on his hands. Something clicked in his mind as he scowled.  
“You afraid of it? Blood?” Mei’s hands ran cold as her cheeks warmed. With an unwelcoming presence, tears began to form. Unnoticing, Junkrat grunted before wiping his nose on his arm as a long streak came from the result of the action. Touching his nose again, blood still came back as he grunted. 

“S-stop. Just stop it.” Mei growled as Junkrat observantly glance at her. Mei gripped tightly to a tissue within her jacket’s pocket as her finger fiddled with the corners. “That won’t help. You’re just making it worse.” Mei gritted as she shakily drew her hand from her pocket and offered her tissue. “Have you ever had a nosebleed before?” Mei scoffed. 

Junkrat stared at the tissue for a moment before frowning. Soon, unexpectedly, a laugh began growing in his throat. He chuckled then chuckled again as he brought up his metal hand to his forehead. “What’s so funny?” Mei argued as heat began to rise within her chest. 

“Nosebleed? Have _I_ ever had a Nosebleed!” Junkrat giggled as his body shook. Mei’s cheeks warmed again as she crumpled the tissue in her hands. 

“You’re going to wake everyone up!” Mei loudly whispered from her position. Junkrat giggled again before taking a step towards her. Junkrat limped, favoring his left leg as Mei carefully slid away, making room for Junkrat to sit. Junkrat stopped when he walked closer to Mei and eyed the ground. He quickly glanced at Mei. “What?” Mei demanded as Junkrat frowned. 

“You’re not going to yell at me?” Another drop of blood dropped to the floor. 

“No! Just sit down so you can get the bleeding to stop!” Mei quietly shouted. Junkrat frowned before raising his hand to balance on the wall. After doing so, he carefully slid down the wall in an awkward manner, resting gingerly on the floor. Confusion encased Mei as she hesitantly looked at Junkrat’s struggle to sit down. Her eyes went towards his peg leg. Junkrat noticed Mei’s gaze and immediately spoke up. 

“So you got somethin’ for me, yeah?” Mei blinked in response as she frowned at the crumpled tissue in her hand. She extended it to Junkrat. 

“Put it to your nose.” Junkrat took the tissue as he silently inspected it. He shifted his eyes to Mei before glancing back at the tissue. Silence erupted between them. Junkrat’s chest began to swell as confusion wrapped around him. He brought the tissue to his nose, covering both his nostrils. “Don't cover both your nostrils!” Mei scolded as Junkrat took the tissue away. 

“What? You said to put it to my nose!”

“To your left nostril! You wont be able to breathe if you cover both your nostrils.” Grunting, Junkrat placed the tissue in his left nostril, stopping the bleeding. Upon doing so, Mei sighed as a cloud of warm breath hung in the air in front of her mouth. Junkrat softly observed Mei as he held the tissue to his nose. Something about the way her cheeks flushed made Junkrat slightly blush. He looked away as he scolded himself. Looking down at his bloodied hand, he frowned. 

“How’d you get a bloody nose?” Mei asked as she held her knees tightly against her. Whipping his head to face Mei, he stared. 

“What?”

“Your nose. Why did it start bleeding?” Mei asked again. For a split moment Junkrat frowned before giggling. 

“Fell.” Junkrat stated. 

“Fell?”

“Yeah.”

“At 3am?”

“For the record, I really didn’t see those steps.”

“What steps?”

“You know, the ones right outside the sleeping quarters?”

“Junkrat there are no steps there.”

“Really?” Junkrat laughed as he withheld a cackle. 

“You know what? I don't even want to know anymore.” Mei frowned as she turned her knees away, placing her back towards Junkrat. After his giggle spell ended, his eyes gazed over Mei. His chest began to heat as a cough made its way to his throat. “It’s winter. It’ll serve you right if you get sick out here. Not like you’ll put on a shirt.” Mei scowled as tears rested on the brim of her eyes. 

“Yeah?” Junkrat commented as another cough erupted from his throat, this time more violent than the last. Perking up, Mei slowly turned towards Junkrat. Attempting to control his breathing, Junkrat curled his fist and held it tightly against his chest, His legs constricted and slightly curled towards him. Mei watched as her throat tightened. Junkrat’s coughing finally stopped and Mei didn't notice the tear that escaped her eye as it gently glided down her cheek. 

“Junkrat?” Mei whispered as Junkrat ignored her calling. Pulling the tissue away from his nose, he observed the blood stain. Raising his hand up to his nose, he pulled it away to inspect. Upon seeing no new blood, he grinned, tossing the tissue further away from him. 

“Ta for the tissue!” Junkrat grinned. Mei held gazes with Junkrat as her eyes held firmly with his own. She could feel something behind those eyes. She couldn't pinpoint what, but her breath shook in result of it. 

“…Why are you out here.” Mei whispered as her eyes squinted from the cold breeze. 

“Could ask the same thing to you, love.” Junkrat forced a grin. “I’d say you miss the cold and wanted to come out here to feel it again. I get that. Home’s home, right? Wanted to find somethin’ familiar! That, or you wanted some alone time, don't cha think?” Mei furrowed her brows. “But I would scratch those ideas right outta there, cuz I think there’s a whole other reason why you’re out here. One doesn't come out here alone at night cryin’ for no reason. Yeah?” Junkrat ended as Mei’s cheeks warmed. She gripped onto her knees tightly as she frowned. Turning away from Junkrat, she fumed. “Yeah?” Junkrat pressed as he leaned towards her. 

Junkrat was observant. She should’ve known this already. He was crazy, yes, but very observant when he wanted to. 

“…Please.” Mei began as her throat constricted. Junkrat hesitated and closed his mouth, as he was about to speak. “Junkrat.” Mei rasped. Upon hearing her voice, Junkrat hesitated. And for the first time, Junkrat didn’t know what to say. He felt hurt and somewhat angry. He didn't know why. 

“…Right.” Junkrat frowned before resting his head against the wall. They stayed like that for a while as the wind softly howled. Mei curled up slightly within herself as she drew in her knees. Her chest ached. No matter how hard she tried, she still couldn't forget Antarctica. The wind wasn’t helping. In a soft breath, Mei shifted slightly. 

“…Have…have you ever lost someone?” Mei softly spoke that almost came out as a whisper. Her throat was dry and crackled. Junkrat jumped slightly from the question as he furrowed his brows. 

“You’re askin’ me?” Junkrat replied as no response came. The wind blew once more as the hood to Mei’s jacket rustled. Junkrat grinned. He was used to silence. “People drop dead all the time in OZ. Just part of life, ya know?” Junkrat responded as her hood shook once more. Junkrat’s hair rustled in response. Looking back down at his hand, he saw the dried blood through the cracks on his palm. His fingers twitched as he brought his metal hand next to it. His flesh hand began to shake, as his metal hand lay unmoving. 

Flexing his metal fingers, he observed the metal’s movements as it quietly whined. “Before Roadie and I met, ya know, I had both my arms.” Junkrat giggled. “Was real nice. I always favored my right.” Mei breathed as her bangs rustled. “Still kind of fuzzy, but I was searchin’ for somethin’ good. _real_ good in the Omnium back in OZ.” Junkrat began as Mei slightly turned. “Still had all me parts when I was searchin’ so walkin’ and crawlin’ between spaces was real easy.” Junkrat quickly cackled. “The old Omnium was great for findin’ scraps. Scraps that you can always sell. Sell for lots of money, ya know?” Junkrat grinned as Mei blinked. 

“So I kept crawlin’ deeper and deeper until I found a large openin’. Looked like it was an old door or somethin’, hell if I knew. It was slightly open and I could see somethin’ real shiny on the other side.” Junkrat grinned. “Thought it was gold- probably so. So I tried to open the door, yeah? Was heavy, let me tell you that! I almost got the door open too if it wasn't for how old the place was.” Junkrat scowled as he balled his fist. “Eh, what can you do.” Junkrat giggled as Mei raised her arm, wiping away lost tears from her eyes. 

“What happened?”

“What happened? Well, I almost got through, but the ceiling began to crumble and soon a large piece of metal fell right on top of me!” Junkrat cackled as he mimicked the action with his hands. “Sent me down three floors and when I woke up, my arm was completely gone! Broke a few bones too-but nothing some pieces of metal couldn't do to splinter them.” Mei softly inhaled as she held onto her hand tightly. 

“…Gone?”

“Clean through!” Junkrat giggled, “But if it hadn’t been for that fall, I would’ve never been able to find my treasure!” Junkrat shouted as he giggled. Junkrat continued to giggle as Mei stared silently back. Soon, however, the giggle turned into a cough as Junkrat gripped gently onto the wall. Mei quietly observed. Once finishing, Junkrat let out a deep breath as he caught Mei’s gaze. He grinned. 

“Why did you tell me this?” Mei spoke. 

“Heh. Thought you could use a good story.”

“What?”

“You’re not crying, are you now?” Mei blinked in response as she looked down to the floor. He was right. She wasn't. 

“Thank you…for telling me that.” Mei whispered. “You didn’t have to.”

“Yeah, all good see? Now if I could tell you the _real_ reason why I lost me arm, I would.”

“What?” Mei raised her voice as she whipped her head to face Junkrat who was fiddling with his arm. “You mean to tell me that wasn't true?”

“Was a real good story, wasn't it?”

“Why-why would you tell me a lie?” Mei fumed. 

“It made you stop crying, did it? Got you distracted enough…” Junkrat sighed as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. “Always helps with me.” 

“T-telling people lies isn’t right. Didn't anyone ever tell you this?” Mei argued. Junkrat frowned in response before he giggled. Mei stared at Junkrat as a spark lit up inside her chest. Then soon as the spark existed, it was gone in an instant. Familiarity washed over her and soon her heart sank. She rested her hand against a small snow pile next to her. Feeling through the snow, she let her fingers glide through the ice. 

“My good friend used to lie like that.” Mei began, “It’s not something that someone should be fond over remembering, but…” Mei hesitated. Junkrat stared as Mei inhaled a shaken breath. “…it was just something that he did…” Mei softly grinned as Junkrat silently observed. He blinked as he tilted his head slightly. Hesitating, Junkrat ushered himself forward as he scooted closer to Mei in a rush. Mei whipped her head upwards to him and recoiled when she saw Junkrat’s finger close to her nose. She was in too much shock to respond. 

“You.” Junkrat began as he gave a lopsided frown. “You worked with him, yeah? Stayed with you and whatnot wherever you were in that cold place?” Junkrat pressed as he leaned slightly in. Mei blinked as Junkrat frowned as he studied her expression more. It was the same look he often gave Roadhog when he was trying to figure something out. Except she wasn't him and she wasn't wearing a mask. “He died there, yeah? That’s why you’re out here. You miss ‘em don’t you?” Mei blinked once more as Junkrat huffed. Placing his hands down on the floor, he shifted his position to face Mei as he crossed his arms over the other. 

“He’s dead. Not comin’ back. You know this and hell, I haven’t even met him and I know this.” Junkrat stated as Mei’s heart sank.

“Junkrat how could you say something-“

“But!” Junkrat began as he lifted a finger. “You just said that I reminded you of him or somethin’ like that, right?” Mei pursed her lips as she squinted. A cold breeze blew past them once again. And for a moment, she forgot about the cold. She forgot about how late it was in the night. And she forgot about being alone.

“He’s dead. All them lot is dead. But you have their memory, or, er, your memory.” Junkrat fumbled as he scratched his head as he tried to piece together his thought process. “Well, whatever that sayin’ is. See, you can see ‘em in your head. You can picture them. You can hear how they talk. You can see ‘em in other blokes here. You even saw ‘em in me!” Junkrat cackled. “And that's surprising in itself! Ha!” Junkrat giggled as his shoulders hunched. 

Junkrat grinned as he shined his golden tooth at Mei as she exhaled softly, carefully gazing at his gestures. 

“You haven’t lost ‘em and whatnot. You just got to realize that. You have your memory. Use it well, snowflake. Keep it close to ya. You’ll keep ‘em close to you if you do.” Junkrat grinned as he rested the palms of his hands on the edges of his knees. Mei blinked. And after a moments pause, the edges of her mouth grew slightly upward. It wasn't a smile, but not a grin either. It was somber, yet encouraging. Mei held tightly against herself. Huffing a triumphant breath, Junkrat turned to rest his back on the frigid wall behind him. Still gripping onto his knees, he rested the back of his head on the cold surface. The heat never bothered him and it was nice to feel cold every once in a while. It was comforting. He glanced at Mei. 

The wind blow softly against Mei’s hair and it brought soothing warmth to Junkrat’s chest. And for some reason, Junkrat’s heart dropped. 

“Thank you.” Mei whispered as she held herself tightly. “Thank you very much.” Mei ended as she rested her head against the wall gently as she glanced at Junkrat. Junkrat grinned softly at her as he mentally applauded himself. A gust of wind blew once more as Mei huddled as she saw small bumps on Junkrat’s skin. “Junkrat,” Mei whispered, “Why are you out here.” Mei ended as Junkrat’s shoulders slightly slumped. 

“Oh you know. Wanted to see where you went-how you were doing.” Junkrat fumbled. 

“You were surprised to see me. That’s not the reason.”

“Wanted to get fresh air.” Junkrat forced a grin as Mei held a gentle gaze. Something was wrong. She couldn't ignore it any longer. Her gaze shifted down to his peg leg and upon doing so, saw a patch of skin that looked like it was rubbed raw on his stump. Junkrat shifted. “What’s the matter, eh?” Junkrat commented with a hint of distress in his voice. 

“Your leg.” Mei said. 

“Lost it a long tome ago, you just realized it was gone?” Junkrat teased but frowned when he got no response or reaction. Junkrat huffed, “You people here always ask questions. Questions here and everywhere. Roadie-Roadie, you see, he doesn't ask questions. ‘Stralia was much more simpler. Here,” Junkrat took a breath, “No one knows when to shut up about things they’re not supposed to keep blabbering about.” Junkrat scowled as Mei shivered. Junkrat’s eyes fixated on the balcony’s railings and Mei found it soothing as his hair rustled in the breeze. His eyes ignited fire in the cold. Something about those _eyes_ ……Mei couldn’t look away. Junkrat softly grumbled. 

“Leg was actin’ up. Always does every once in a while. Guess that’s my fault, though. Wasn’t really thinkin’ about what would happen after I blew it off.” Junkrat stated as Mei sharply inhaled and curled. Junkrat grinned. “Wasn’t really planning for anythin’.” Junkrat coughed as a wheeze erupted in his throat. “m’leg wanted to let me know that it was still here. But it’s hard to believe when you see clear as day that it ain’t.” Junkrat chuckled. “The nose,” Junkrat began, “‘m’nose had plans of its own. Just decided to go on runnin’. Sneaky bastard.” Junkrat forced a grin as Mei’s eyes shifted downward. 

Her eyes landed on Junkrat’s nails. They were black, but she couldn't find any nail polish on them. However, when she looked back up to him, she found that he was staring right back at her. She cursed to herself. Junkrat stared for a brief moment before bringing his flesh hand upwards as he began picking at his skin. 

“Roadie paints ‘em for me.” Junkrat began, “And I do the same to ‘em.” He softly grinned. Mei frowned as she hesitantly spoke. 

“Have you told Mercy about it?” Mei whispered as the wind howled gently. 

“Told ‘er what?”

“About your radiation poisoning.” Junkrat froze. Mei glanced briefly to the side to break away from his glance. He was surprised. It caught him off guard as he stared at her questionably like he had no understanding of what language she was speaking. And then as soon as his expression changed, it shifted downwards. 

“Exactly my point. Everyone’s always in each other’s noses around here.” Junkrat mumbled. 

“We’re asking because we care. Didn’t you do the same to me?” Mei spoke as Junkrat furrowed his brows. Looking at a dried blood drop on the ground in front of him, Junkrat’s mind was lost. 

“Yer not supposed to. Not for me.” Junkrat rumbled as it sent chills down her spine. 

“What do you mean?” Mei pressed as Junkrat frowned. It was silent for the moments that followed and Mei didn’t seem to mind. She softly observed Junkrat who frowned at a spec in front of him. 

Junkrat confused her. Out of everyone at the base, Junkrat was the one that confused her the most. He was chaotic and unpredictable with every action that he chose. Most of the people at the base did not have a fond liking to him and she wasn't excluded from that group. Something…deep inside her held fear of him. But something inside her also cared for him. Mei blinked as a snowflake rested gently on her eyelashes. 

She didn’t want to care about him. She wanted to scold at him-wanted to walk away like there was nothing to be said….but she couldn't. She tried to push him away when he spoke to her because she knew that if she continued to talk to him, he would eventually grow on her. She couldn't risk letting in another when her friends…her family was gone. 

But something about him…nagged at her chest. It never went away. There was something comforting about his presence. She couldn't pinpoint what, but she knew there was something underneath that insane smile. She’s seen it before. She just didn’t know where. Raising her hands to her snowflake pin, she gently took it out of her bun as she looked at the piece in her palms. Her thumb soothed over the details in the metal. 

“’Strailia went right ahead and screwed me over. Screwed all of us Junkers over. “ Junkrat began. “No one’s ever cared for us. Never have…those rare ones that find out that they do-they come lookin’ for us. They search for us…but when they finally find us… they realize that we’re already dead.” Junkrat ended as he let out a sharp chuckle. He forced a grin and Mei held in a gentle breath in her chest. “So yeah. Don’t care about me, yeah? Not worth it in the end. You’ll just be like those ones that care when it’s too late. You’ll get even more hurt in the end.” Junkrat rasped. 

Mei’s eyes glistened as she rubbed her thumb gently over the creases of her pin again. Even with her gloves on, she could still feel the cold of the metal on her skin. “Everyone deserves to be cared for, even if you don't believe it.” Mei whispered. “Overwatch…Winston. Tracer. Mercy…” Mei listed, “ _Roadhog_.” Junkrat’s head turned to Mei. “All of us. Would you say that we don't care about you? That you’re not worth it?” Mei stated as she held a gentle gaze with Junkrat’s eyes. “After my cryosleep, I used to think that Overwatch didn’t care-that they were the reason why my friends died…” Mei rasped, “I still think that sometimes and it’s hard to get out of thinking that way…but.” Mei thought as she stared at her pin. “Overwatch…they were the ones who helped me. The people here…they were the ones that helped me. They _cared_ for me.” Mei swallowed. “And I just have to keep reminding myself of that. It’s a good thing to hold onto.”

Mei blinked as Junkrat’s eyes began to burn gently. “I care about you. I care about everyone here. And don't say that that is not a valid feeling to have…” Mei breathed, “Even if our time here is limited…more so than others.” Junkrat squinted from the breeze that passed by him. The cold bit into his skin and for the first time that night, he felt a shiver. “I know the signs. I know how Australia’s climate was affected, especially in the parts around Junkertown.” Mei swallowed. “I know what’s happening…I do not need Mercy to tell me otherwise.” Junkrat’s chest swelled as he drew his arm over his stomach. 

“…You’re a good man, Jamison.” Mei whispered as Junkrat flinched. Junkrat’s body tightened. “…I know you are.” Mei rasped. “You deserve to be cared for.” Mei whispered as she gently blinked away more snowflakes that landed on her lashes. Small specks of snow landed gracefully on her snow jacket that soon seeped into her clothing. 

They held gazes with one another as snowflakes softly drifted down on their shoulders and onto the ground below them. Soon, snowflakes speckled the ground, covering the dried blood drops, erasing them from existence. 

Junkrat’s eyes glistened as his mouth grew slightly upwards. He let out a small and quick chuckle. Soon, another one followed as he rested his palm on his forehead. His shoulders shook as more laugher began to follow. He squinted his eyes closed as he began to laugh. In a reasonable amount of time, Junkrat lowered his hands and gripped onto his knees. Giggles and laughter erupted from his chest as he gazed at Mei for a brief moment with half closed eyes. Mei silently observed as Junkrat began his laughing episode. 

Tears began forming from the corners of his eyes as more laughter grumbled in his throat. His golden tooth caught a glimpse of shine from the moonlight. Tears escaped his eyes and soon his laughter began to grow into sobs. Attempting to keep a smile, he strained his face as tears began to stream down his face. Gripping onto his patchy hair, he hunched over slightly. 

Upon noticing, Mei gathered herself as she gently shifted herself closer to Junkrat. Once nearing him, she could feel the heat radiating off his shoulders as his body shook. Then, in a gentle manner, she gingerly rested her cheek against his shoulder. 

Junkrat didn’t flinch as more tears streamed down his face. His entire body shook. Droplets of water fell onto the snow below as it made an indent in the soft ground. 

More droplets fell as a cold breeze blew by. 

Neither one of them shivered.


End file.
